Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto: The Godaime Mizukage
by AKGL
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is banished after a successful sasuke retrival mission, secrets are revelead as Naruto leaves behind Konoha to start a new journey with new allies. Sharingan Naruto! Prodigy Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Naruto and all of its credit goes to its creator and related parties**

 **NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI NARUTO**

 **GODAIME MIZUKAGE**

Naruto was lying in his hospital bed recovering from the wounds after the successful completion of the Sasuke retrieval mission, recalling the events of the mission

The A-rank mission on which a team consisting of Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and his partner Akamaru, were sent to retrieve Sasuke who had teamed up with the Sound Four to go to Orochimaru to gain power to kill his brother, which he believed he would not gain in Konohagakure no Sato.

All of them pursued him through the forest connecting the land of fire and the land of sound, eventually the group broke as they all of them started to have one-on-one fights with the Sound Four, and then their fifth and strongest member Kimimaro Kaguya.

Chouji and Neji both ended up near-death after defeating their opponents, Jiribo and Kidomaru. Kiba and Akamaru were nearly got killed by Sakon and Ukon, but were saved by the timely intervention of Kankuro. This situation was repeated with Shikamaru, who was saved by Temari from Tayuya. Naruto engaged Kimimaro for a while but was no match for him; he was saved by the timely intervention of Rock lee in order for Naruto to continue persuing Sasuke. Garra, in turn, saved Rock lee and both were then by saved by Kimimaro succumbing to disease. When Naruto faced of Sasuke, he was able to defeat him, after which he lost his consciousness. From what he was told after he gained consciousness while being treated by Tsunade, Kakashi found and bought both of them. When he asked what was happened to Sasuke, he got to know that Sasuke was currently being treated at the Prison ward and restrained by chakra suppression seals while his curse mark was sealed off by Jiraiya himself with the strongest seal he had.

Naruto's internal musing was cut short by a knock on his door.

"Enter" Naruto said

A person who looked like to be in his late forties entered Naruto's room. He was wearing a traditional looking kimono.

"Namikaze-sama' said the unidentified person, as soon as he said that Naruto's eyes looked towards the two corners of the ceiling and as soon as he did two ANBU members dropped from there.

"Still using that Genjutsu seal on your eyes Namikaze-sama" said the person while chuckling.

"Why are you here Akio Morita?" Naruto asked the now identified person

What most of the people in Konoha didn't know that Hiruzen Sarutobi didn't leave Naruto to fend for himself, well at first he did but that all stopped when he found a 5 year old Naruto all those years ago hunting for food in his own home village, a village for which both his parents sacrificed their life, a village he himself sacrificed his childhood for by becoming a Jinchuuriki, all due to the hatred of civilians and his own naïve and foolish faith in the villagers that blinded him, it filled his heart with sadness and regret but it also gave birth to a fierce determination, he decided to take him in and train him, but he had to be discreet about it or else the village council would get to know about it, and they could rally people mostly civilians to protest. While Konoha was a Military dictatorship, the Nidaime Hokage had made law which even gave the civilians some say in the governing of the village. Hiruzen still cursed his sensei for that.

As Naruto trained under Hiruzen, he proved himself to be a Prodigy in shinobi arts above any shinobi he has ever seen and he has seen quite a few of them like his own student Orochimaru, Konoha's White Fang Hatake Sakumo, Naruto's own father Namikaze Minato Konoha's Yellow Flash, Sharingan no Kakashi Hatake Kakashi, the latest uchiha heir Itachi Uchiha and his friend Shushin no Shisui Uchiha Shisui, but Naruto mastered shinobi arts like no one else could, he was like a sponge absorbing knowledge presented to him. This also gave Hiruzen an opportunity to finally train a student, who would not be a disappointment. One of Hiruzen's biggest regret was that he couldn't train even one student who would take the Mantle of the Hokage, his most talented student became a cruel scientist obsessed with immortality, Senju Tsunade the only kunochi on his team had left Konoha after the death of her brother Senju Nawaki and lover Kato Dan, his other male student who trained the Yondaime Hokage worked as the villages spy master but rarely even visited Konoha, he didn't even come back to visit his godson after the death of his favourite student, a death he blamed himself for. But here was a student with unparallel talent in the shinobi arts , Hiruzen knew he probably had only 10 or maximum 15 years to hold on to the Hokage seat, that's when he decided he would train Naruto to be his successor, a shinobi who possessed The Will of fire.

When Naruto was 7 year old he was already at High-genin level, during one of the training sessions Naruto unlocked his Sharingan, which was a surprise to Naruto because as far as he knew he didn't belong to the Uchiha clan. Afterwards the Sandaime Hokage explained everything to Naruto.

 _Flashback Start_

 _A 7 year old Naruto and one of Hiruzen's young monkey summons were fighting in a Taijutsu match, they were currently at the Hokage's personal training ground which was accessible only to a Hokage or their current student/s, at first Sandaime tried to teach Naruto the Monkey Taijutsu style but found out that Naruto wasn't suited for that, so he showed him the Katas for his Father's personal Hummingbird Taijutsu style, which Naruto took as easily as fish to water. As the taijutsu match was becoming fierce the young monkey suddenly aimed a kick at his head which was too fast for young Naruto, Hiruzen was about to intervene when Naruto suddenly dodged the kick and retaliated with a spin kick, then he saw a wobbly Naruto standing up and looking at him with a smirk. But what shocked him to core were his eyes. They weren't the usual cerulean blue pools. Each eye held a single tomoe with the scarlet red accentuating them now._

" _Sharingan…." He whispered in amazement as he was in the rarest moment at a loss for words. The boy had accomplished a feet not even pure Uchiha's were capable of. He had beaten the record of the Uchiha prodigy by a year!_

 _All of his thoughts were interrupted when Naruto collapsed as he tried to walk towards him. Scooping him up on his shoulder Hiruzen dispelled the young monkey back to his home and travelled towards the Hokage Tower. As soon as he got to his office he sent his ANBU out but not before telling them to send Itachi and Shisui to his office immediately._

 _As ANBU went Hiruzen decided it was time for him to tell Naruto about his full heritage and his burden that was placed on him on his birth by his own parents._

 _He saw Naruto wake up and decided it was time for him to come clean to the blond. When Naruto was well settled and fully awake, Hiruzen told Naruto everything from the identity of his parents to the Kyuubi sealed inside of him on the day of his birth due to the circumstances, how his parents gave their life to protect him and the village from the Kyuubi._

" _Why did they choose me?" Naruto asked while trying to rub the tears away from his eyes._

" _They didn't have a choice Naruto, only an Uzumaki can contain a Kyuubi due to the clan's already massive chakra reserve adding as a buffer to the immense life threating strain the Biju would put on anyone else. Even if this wasn't a factor, your father wouldn't have chosen anyone else; he was way too noble for that." Said Sandaime Hokage_

 _Naruto cried a bit both for the loss of his parents and how they both had to sacrifice themselves to not only protect the village but to protect him too. He silently promised himself that he would become the best shinobi their ever was in the honour of his parents._

 _After some time in which both Hiruzen and Naruto sat in silence, there was a knock on the door and Hiruzen allowed the person on the other side to enter._

 _Two boys entered who hailed from the prestigious Uchiha clan, but both were Polar opposite of each other. Both had jet black hair, onyx eyes and fair skin. That was where the comparison's stopped though; Itachi was growing a ponytail while the front of his hair was well kept and framed his face. Shisui on the other hand had short, unkempt hair, along with a broad nose and some rather well defined eyelashes_

 _Itachi and Shisui had recently joined ANBU and were being hailed as a prodigy by the Uchiha clan since Madara himself. Hiruzen knew that if he could trust someone from the Uchiha clan it would be both of them._

" _You called for us Hokage-sama?" Itachi asked while Shisui stood beside his cousin._

" _Yes Itachi and Shisui, I called you here for a very important mission, I would like you to train Naruto here in something only you two can" Hiruzen said_

" _I am afraid; I do not follow Hokage-sama?" Itachi said while Shisui and Naruto nodded beside him_

" _Naruto-kun, would you channel chakra to your eyes." Hiruzen said, and so Naruto did, what happened next not only shocked Itachi and Shisui but Naruto himself, his perception increased and he could see chakra in all the people present. While both Itachi and Shisui were shocked to see Naruto wielding their clan's prized Doujutsu._

 _Itachi was the first one to come out of his shock and asked_

" _How is it Possible Hokage-sama, how can Naruto has Sharingan?" while Naruto and Shisui also nodded having similar questions in their minds._

" _I am about to tell a SS class secret, it should not under any circumstance leave this room, do you understand" Hiruzen said while the other nodded_

 _So Hiruzen told both Itachi and Shisui about the identity of Naruto's parents, while Shisui was shocked to the core, Itachi not so much. He was surprised but he always suspected Yondaime Hokage to be Naruto's father._

" _It still doesn't explain how does Naruto have Sharingan?" Shisui asked still trying to get over the fact that Naruto was the son of Yondaime Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina._

" _I was about to get to that, during the warring clan era an Uchiha was tired of constantly fighting Senju, his name was Takuma Uchiha elder brother of Tajima Uchiha and the then leader of the Uchiha clan. Takuma tried to get his fellow clan members to abandon the path of hatred but couldn't convince them. So he faked his own death, abandoned the Uchiha clan for a peaceful life and became a civilian merchant. But he did not abandon the ninja way and kept his skills sharp. Later on Tajima married the only daughter of one of the most rich and influential merchant and hence changed his name to Tajima Namikaze. Their descendants later on joined Konoha during its founding and became one of the most influential families in Konoha; the Namikaze family, but Tajima made sure that his descendants knew where they originally came from. Haruto Namikaze was the first one of the Namikaze family who decided to become a ninja of Konoha; he unlocked his sharingan at the age of 12 but hid it in a Genjutsu seal, and became the first ANBU commander under Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju. Later he became the father of Minato Namikaze, but could not raise him as he died protecting secrets of Konoha in the first shinobi world war. After his death I gave Minato to the orphanage and hid his parentage from him, while his Family business was managed by the Morito family who had served the Namikaze family for over 50 years and had utmost loyalty towards the Namikaze family. When Minato became a genin I told him about his family and he took his family name and became Namikaze Minato." Hiruzen finished_

 _At the end of Sandaime explanation Naruto, Itachi and Shisui were utterly shocked. There was a five second silence then there was a thump sound, Hiruzen, Naruto and Itachi looked at the source of the sound only to see Shisui has collapsed._

 _Finally when Shisui regained consciousness and all of them processed the information given to them by Sandaime Hokage, Itachi decided to ask_

" _Why did you tell me and Shisui all this Hokage-sama? And how did you know about all of this?"_

" _Simply because I want both you and Shisui to train Naruto-kun to master his Sharingan and because I trust you both. As to your second question, I gained the knowledge of all this by a scroll given to me by Tobirama-sensei when he made me his successor to the seat of Hokage. So Itachi and Shisui do you accept to train Naruto-kun?" Sandaime replied_

" _Of course Hokage-sama" both Itachi and Shisui replied_

" _Jiji not that I am not grateful and all, but does this mean you will not be training me anymore?" Naruto asked with a hint of sadness in his voice while both Itachi and Shisui were surprised that Sandaime Hokage known as "The Professor" was teaching Uzumaki Naruto while Itachi quickly deducting the reason as to why it was not known by anyone in the village._

" _No Naruto-kun but you has to understand that as a Hokage, I have a lot of duties and I cannot give my full time to you. Also I cannot teach you how to use your Sharingan to its full capabilities. But this does not mean I won't train you from time to time" Sandaime replied with a gentle smile while Naruto nodded and gave him one of his foxy grins._

" _Hokage-sama, where would we train Naruto as we cannot train him in the training grounds for obvious reasons?" Itachi asked while Shisui was confused about the obvious reasons and asked about them. After the Hokage explained the reason to Shisui which while he understood them was angry and sad by the behaviour of the villagers._

" _You would be training him at the Namikaze estates." Hiruzen said_

 _After discussing the details as to what both the Uchiha's would teach Naruto, they decided that they would meet at 9 am at Namikaze estates._

 _So for the next one year both Itachi and Shisui trained him in shinobi arts, while the Sandaime would visit them once a week to get updated about Naruto's progress and to teach Naruto some of the different things. The Sandaime also introduced Naruto to Fuinjutsu and Naruto showed a real talent for it but no-one was surprised given his Uzumaki heritage. In the year they also got to know that Naruto had three Natural Affinities, Wind, Water and fire which shocked all four of them. The Sandaime theorised that Naruto had just drawn a stroke of luck and inherited both his parents Affinities. So Naruto got started in mastering his natural chakra affinities starting with fire as both Itachi and Shisui were proficient in it and Naruto was able to master in three months with the help of shadow clones but they were limited to a number of 10 as more than that and they could risk Naruto channelling Kyuubi's chakra and while both Itachi and Shisui were capable of supressing Kyuubi's chakra none of them wanted to risk it , which was suggested by Itachi as they both have learned that Naruto couldn't perform the basic clone technique due to his tenant, hence he had learned Shadow clone technique from the Sandaime. After which they moved on to Water as Itachi was proficient in it while Shisui taught Naruto Fire release techniques, while using the Sharingan to copy the Technique but making sure that Naruto properly understood the technique and it's usage perfectly as both Itachi and Shisui had made it clear to Naruto that the Sharingan was only a tool and not to think of himself as invincible because of it as that kind of thinking had led Many Uchihas to an early death. After the completion of the year Naruto has mastered the Sharingan and was proficient in both Fire and Water nature releases. During this time both Itachi and Shisui also trained themselves with the help of the scrolls provided in the Namikaze estate, with both Hiruzen's and Naruto's permission. With the help of the notes left behind by Minato both of them were able to achieve a level of mastery of their Doujutsu not seen since Uchiha Madara and his brother, also Itachi took advantage of it by developing a third elemental affinity towards wind release .But he had to say good bye to both his teachers at the end of the year who he looked up to as big brothers and even both Itachi and Shisui saw Naruto as their little brother as they both had been assigned to a long term mission while the Sandaime was also busy so for the next year so he usually trained by himself with the help of the different scrolls in the Namikaze estate. His focus for the next year was to master all the different Fire release and Water release techniques taught to him by Itachi and Shisui. So for the next year his focus was to master all the Ninjutsu techniques taught to him by Itachi and Shisui, memorising the katas of Hummingbird Taijutsu style and advancing in his Fuinjutsu studies, with the help of the Sandaime for the last part._

 _But it was just a month before Naruto joining the academy that he got the shock of his life. One morning when he woke up in his apartment as the Sandaime had forbidden him to live in the Namikaze before he became Chunin or turned 16 years of age whichever came first, but as he went around the village, he got to know that the Uchiha clan had been massacred by Itachi Uchiha who had according to the villagers gone crazy due to the pressure put on him by both ANBU and his own clan. After getting as much information as he could get from the villagers he went straight for the Hokage tower to get full information on what exactly transpired_

 _HOKAGE TOWER_

 _Naruto went straight for the Hokage tower and didn't pay attention to the secretary who was yelling at him that the Hokage is currently busy in a meeting with the Shinobi elders. When he entered (more like barged) inside the meeting he saw Sandaime sitting on his chair while two old people most likely belonging to Sandaime's generation were standing on the opposite side. All three of them were looking at him due to the fact that he had barged inside the Hokage's office without information_

" _We will continue this meeting at a later time, for the time both of you are dismissed" Sandaime said_

 _Both of them left the office after nodding at the Sandaime. When Hiruzen looked at Naruto, his heart almost broke at staring at the blank look Naruto was looking at him._

" _Sandaime-sama, I need to talk to you privately" Naruto said in an emotionless voice._

 _Sandaime sent his ANBU out and activated the silencing seals in his office which glowed for a second before disappearing._

" _Why did Itachi do it Jiji?" Naruto asked with a voice fill with sadness_

" _We don't know Naruto, no-one knows." Sandaime answered with a voice completely professional tone but there was an undertone of regret in his voice which did not go unnoticed by Naruto but chalked it off as his regret of unable to save the Uchiha clan but his instincts told him it was something more than that_

" _Were there any survivors Jiji?" Naruto asked_

" _Yes, Itachi's little brother, Sasuke Uchiha"_

 _Naruto nodded and asked permission to leave but was told by Hiruzen to stop_

" _Naruto-kun, I know you are starting the academy from next month but I want you to be pretend to be an idiot" when Sarutobi saw Naruto was about to protest he held his hand up_

" _Not for forever Naruto-kun, but until you make a chunin or completely trust your genin team or it is a life and death situation and you do not have another option do not showcase your full capabilities especially your Sharingan, because of the civilian council and the shinobi elders. I do not need you to explain it further do I" Sandaime finished_

 _Naruto nodded but was sad about the situation. Sarutobi had explained him about the government of Konoha that while it was a military dictatorship the council could sometimes overrule the Hokage if they felt it was in the best interest of the village, he had also introduced Naruto to the current head of Morita family and current handler of the Namikaze and Uzumaki holdings and accounts. Naruto then asked for leave, bowed and left for his apartment._

 _As soon as Naruto got to his apartment he locked the door and sealed the apartment with the strongest security seal he knew. After that he went to his bed and screamed and cried into his pillow not paying attention to the burning in his eyes neither to the fact that he was literally crying blood tears nor to the fact the his sharingan eyes were activated and that the tomoes were spinning and taking a different shape. He was soon emotionally exhausted and fell asleep._

 _When Naruto woke up he was surprised by his surrounding as he was in world with a red sky and a red moon. When he looked around he saw someone he couldn't believe was in front of him, as in front of him was Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage and his father. As he walked toward him he was completely caught surprise by the hug his father gave him_

" _Ah Naruto-kun, it is so good to see you again, when I first saw you were just a baby but now look at you, you are according to my estimation you should be around 9 year old, a lot early than I expected you to be hear, since I never wanted you to be here but still it is a lot early." Minato said while Naruto just stood there completely in shock._

" _How are you here?" Naruto shouted when he was able to come out of his shock_

" _Oh that, I sealed a 72 hour long Tsukuyomi inside you when I knew I was about to die which would only activate if and when you activated your Mangekyo Sharingan so I can impart knowledge about it and don't worry it is only 3 seconds in the outside world" Minato finished seeing Naruto was getting worried._

 _Suddenly Naruto flung himself at his father punching him in the chest as he was too short to reach his face while yelling why over and over again. Minato just stood there taking the punches knew he deserved them. Even if most people would view his action on the night of the Kyuubi attack he knew these actions would hurt his most precious person, his son._

 _After a while Naruto stopped punching him and hugged him while crying and Minato himself just held his son while a few tears dropped from his eyes too._

 _When Naruto has stabilised himself, both of them shared different stories. Naruto telling his father all about his life till now, while Minato himself told him stories from his shinobi career and of course they talked a lot about Naruto's mother, Uzumaki Kushina._

" _Now, let's get to the main topic because of which I am here" Minato said turning serious, while Naruto also became serious._

" _Now Naruto-kun, I want you to activate your Sharingan and then keep putting chakra into eyes, you will feel a burning sensation, and I want you to pull through that to activate your Mangekyo Sharingan" Minato instructed_

 _Naruto did as told and activated his Sharingan, putting more chakra in his eyes, he felt a burning in his eyes but he pulled through. His Sharingan changed from the typical three tomoe design into a new design, taking the form of four dots followed by four curves spiralling counter-clockwise around the pupil (Fugaku MS but with 4 curves and dots) . But Minato observed Naruto's eyes had red design with black background instead of the typical black design with red background._

 _After that both Naruto and Minato spent the rest of the time figuring out his Mangekyo abilities. At the end they figured that he had the Amaterasu flames in his right eyes, while having Kotoamatsukami in his left eye. Minato also helped Naruto develop his Susanoo which was red in colour. Naruto was able to develop his upper half of his Susanoo. Minato also told him about the curse of hatred and how to overcome it. Minato also told him the cost of overuse of Mangekyo Sharingan which causes eventual blindness._

" _Naruto, our time together is almost over; there is one last thing that I have to tell you. I want you to go my study and pick out the fifth book from the right on the top shelve. From there on you will enter a secret room where you will find my original Mangekyo Sharingan which I want you to transfer onto your eyes to gain the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, the final stage of the Sharingan and escape the eventual blindness with the help of a seal that I developed which you will find there. Also know this that I will always be proud of you." Minato finished as both father and son hugged and Minato started to fade away and Naruto just stood there with his hand outstretched while a few tears moistened his eyes._

 _After that Naruto went to a dreamless night. The next day Naruto went to the Namikaze estate and did as his father told. But he kept his original Mangekyo design due to the seal his father developed._

 _Flashback End_

That was then, this was now.

"Namikaze-sama, I got information from a trusted source that the civilian council and the Shinobi elders are moving for your banishment for fatally hurting the last loyal Uchiha on your last mission" Akio said in a grim voice.

Naruto was surprised by this not by the actions of the civilian council but by the actions of the Shinobi elders, he knew that Koharu Utatane and Danzo Shimura saw him as an invaluable weapon and but the other elder Mitokado Homura was neutral toward him. Hence he could not fathom any reason why would they banish him as it would mean that Konoha according to them would lose the strongest of the tailed beast and their deterrent of war against the other great nations. There could only be one reason that would motivate them to be banished but still it should not be enough for Danzo. After a while Naruto asked that whether this information was 100% accurate when Akio nodded he returned to thinking on how to escape the council. Naruto knew most of the shinobi in the village either respected him or were neutral towards him due to his burden but this did not mean the civilians as they hated him for holding the Kyuubi.

"How is Karin doing?" Naruto suddenly asked

"She is fine Namikaze-sama, and has currently taken a residence in my house as a guest" Akio answered.

Naruto nodded, he had found out about Karin during the prelims of the chunin exams and asked her about how she is treated in Kusa, upon finding that she is abused their for the healing abilities of her chakra he faked her death with the help of Sandaime and sent her to live with Akio for a few days until he could sort everything but now it would seem he would have to take her with him since if anyone found out about her they would only abuse her more.

"Very well, first I want you to delay the council meeting for at least two weeks, and then transfer all the holding of Namikaze and Uzumaki clan along with their bank accounts and my parents' personal accounts to the protection of Fire Daimyo. I will visit you during this week to further explain your role in my escape." Naruto said to which Akio nodded and left while Naruto removed the memory of ANBU guards stationed in his room of the Genjutsu he placed on them with his Kotoamatsukami and lied down thinking about the future

Two week later

As Naruto entered the Council Chamber he could feel the tension that was in the air which seemed to suffocate the room, taking a good look around he was able to see all those that were present.

At the top in the centre was Shimura Danzo, he was a manipulative man who would use other people and sacrifice them if it meant getting what he wanted, there were also rumours that he had worked with Orochimaru on occasion but it was never proven, just like all rumours on the man.

The two other elders either side of Danzo were Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura, ex-teammates of Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage.

Utatane Koharu holds the belief that the group is more important than any of its individual members. Because of this, she always tries to do what she thinks is the best for Konoha, even if it goes against the Hokage's or her opinion. She is also quite demure, but does not let this stop her from voicing her opinion. In fact, despite this, Koharu is one of the few people able to put the Fifth Hokage in her place when she oversteps her authority. Like Homura, she is more militant than the Hokage she served under have been, and sometimes leans more to Danzo's point of view.

Homura is somewhat of an authoritarian, but he always has the village's best interests in mind. Like Koharu, he is more militant than the Hokage he served under have been, and sometimes leans more towards Danzo's point of view.

The others in the council were all the clan heads of the Hyuga, Inuzuka, Aburame, Akimichi, Nara, and Yamanaka.

Hyuga Hiashi was a strange person sometimes he neither hated nor liked Naruto, but once he defeated Neji he started to admire the boy as he 'defied fate' as one might say. He was however Namikaze Minato's best friend, but because of the laws placed around Naruto he was unable to do anything for the boy, leaving him to the wolves, one might say.

Inuzuka Tsume had always like Naruto even before she knew who he was, she had liked him because his personality was more like hers in every sense of the word, the fact that he had a feral look about him didn't do any justice either. She was one of Uzumaki Kushina closest friend; she had tried to adopt the boy into her clan knowing he would be able to learn their clan techniques as he is more of an animal, similar to all Inuzuka's but was stopped every time by the council.

Aburame Shibi had liked Naruto as he could relate with the boy considering that his clan held bugs within their bodies much like Naruto holding in the Kyuubi, they weren't stupid to relate the two as they were two separate beings. Shibi had actually gained some sense of respect for the young blond as he had been able to fight through all the insults glares etc. when any lesser man would cave.

The Ino-Shika-Cho trio had also always respected and liked the boy as they were probably the smartest clans out there, they could easily tell that the boy was the scroll and not the kunai. They had also like Naruto for the simple fact there children admired him the more he grew up which actually made them train harder than ever.

They were all now sitting in their clan seats along with Tsunade in the Hokage seat. And finally there was the civilian council led by Haruno Mebuki, Sakura's mother. It was no secret that Mebuki was a gold-digger when she was younger. Back in the academy, Mebuki always tried to bag the prominent future clans heads Hiashi, Fugaku, and Minato but ultimately failed not only in seizing power but failed as a shinobi leaving her with only with fellow shinobi failer Kizashi. After the Kyubi attack, the council quickly passed new laws before the Sandaime was reinstated that allowed them more power over the village than the clan heads and Hokage.

Danzo looking as Naruto with narrowed eyes spoke up. "Do you know the reason for why you've been called?" He asked the confused blonde haired boy who blinked at him.

"Ermm…not really, I was just told I had to come here." Naruto explained with a raised eyebrow as if asking why he was here.

Danzo for a moment looked smug for some reason. "We, of the council have viewed everything that had happened on the latest mission and given certain circumstances, we have voted to have you exiled from Konohagakure, indefinitely!" He said with conviction making almost every shinobi snap their heads in his direction in shock while the civilians smiled.

" **WHAT!?** " Tsunade shouted in outrage.

"Naruto Uzumaki, while successful to bring back Sasuke Uchiha fatally injured him and used a large amount of his tenant's power, for that action he must be banished." Koharu spoke up while looking at Naruto with hate through her squinted eyes.

"Naruto Uzumaki is a ticking time bomb ready to explode." Koharu further added.

"We wanted to execute him. The incident at the Valley of the End was not the only time that demonic chakra has been sensed. It was reported on his first mission out of the village, as well as during the Chunin exams and after then, when **Sunagakure** was invading. We gave him a chance, but enough is enough! However, we've seen how you favour the boy, so decided on exiling him instead." Danzo said directing his attention to the angered Tsunade, Naruto however kept his head lowered.

"His seal has not been damaged- it most certainly isn't breaking" Tsunade snapped. "Have you no faith in the Yondaime's sacrifice?"

"The Yondaime, gifted as he was, was not infallible. And-"

"Jiraiya's been keeping an eye on the boy. He's a seal master in his own right! So you honestly think that he wouldn't notice if anything was wrong with it?" Tsunade was absolutely livid. 'How dare they? Just who do they think they're dealing with?'

"The seal that the Yondaime crafted for the boy was one of his own designs! It's one of a kind, and only the Yondaime knew how it worked properly! Jiraiya is not qualified to make decisions in the boy!"

"And you are?" Tsunade knew that she had to end this. The mutterings of the council, particularly the civilian half… it wasn't comforting. She opened her mouth to speak, but Koharu cut her off.

"So you say that the seal isn't breaking? Well then, what excuse has Uzumaki got for using the demonic chakra? If what you're saying is correct, then the fact that he can call up the demons chakra himself is something that's even more troubling! At least the Uchiha's seal warrants an excuse for his behaviour!" 'Those little…how dare her?' Tsunade was struggling to keep her temper.

Before anyone could speak they heard chuckling, turning to the owner aver saw Naruto with his head down while chuckling, but not a humorous chuckle, but a hollow chuckle. "You know…" He muttered getting everyone's attention. "…I was wondering how long it would take the council to pull this one, treating me as the scapegoat, all because you bastards can't even shit right without help, so what do you do? Pick the usual punching bag to place all blame on because of your incompetence!" He spoke with such coldness that many actually shivered from it while the elders grew outraged.

"Look here boy…" A fat civilian started only for a kunai to go flying past his face and embed itself deep in the wall behind him, a moment later a cut appeared on his cheek; looking ahead he saw Naruto with his arm outstretched and a cold look in his eyes.

"No…you listen to me!" He practically commanded. Everyone else looked at Naruto in shock at the way he was acting. "You say I'm dangerous because I have access to the Kyuubi's power and I'll use it to practically kill and destroy? If that is the case, then why is this village still standing?" He asked rhetorically while looking around. "I have every reason to say fuck it and release the Kyubi and reduce the village to nothing, but I don't because I actually have people who see me for me and not some weapon, monster, or abomination that should be destroyed. Everything I have ever done is for their safety, I have put my life on the line protecting everyone who is precious to me, and I'm the one on trial here, being told I am a ticking time bomb…right now, you have no idea how close you are." He spoke as his eyes flashed red for a second before going back to blue, which startled everyone there.

"You are a danger to everyone here; it is only a matter of time before your presence brings destruction to Konoha." Koharu said through gritted teeth, anger clearly displayed on her face.

All of a sudden everything seemed to click in Naruto's mind before a small smile played out on his face. "I know the real reason you're all doing this…" He said with a smug tone making the elders and the civilian council stiffen. "…Your fear for those outside the village is amazing…you're not worried about the people of this village, you're worried about yourselves, worried that I have a group of S-Rank missing-nin after me for the power of Kyubi, and you know they will come for me, just like Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki did recently…am I right?" He asked with an arched brow.

"What?" Tsume asked confused not knowing who this group was.

"The Akatsuki…" Jiraiya spoke up coming from out of the shadows having listened to everything and had a scowl on his face. "…Are a group of S-Rank missing nin after the Biju's power for who knows what…and what Naruto is getting at, is that the elders and civilian council want to banish him to protect themselves."

Everyone who had heard was gob smacked that Naruto was in such danger and yet the village were throwing him away to save themselves.

"That is irrelevant as of now…right now we will place a vote, whether or not Naruto Uzumaki will be banished or not." Danzo spoke up drawing all attention back to him. "All for?" He asked raising his own hand up along with the advisors and civilian council, which was actually the majority of the council now that clans have become empty in the village. "And all against?" He spoke with a smug tone already knowing the result as Tsunade and the clans held their hands up with defeated looks but nevertheless showing Naruto their support.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you will be out of this village within 24 hours or you will be executed."

"You can't do this…"

"Tsunade." Naruto said stopping Tsunade in her tracks after using her name instead of 'Baa-Chan'; looking up at him she saw Naruto who had a smile on his face despite was happening. "Don't worry, this is the best for everyone and you know it deep down…" He said with a sigh seeing her look down, turning to Danzo he got a smirk on his face. "…Oh and when you people find yourself in trouble with your enemies or if Akatsuki decide to attack anyway… **don't you dare ask for my help because as far as I'm concerned…this village can burn to the ground**." He said with such cold blue eyes staring at the council before he vanished from the Council Chambers revealing that the Naruto they were talking to was a Shadow clone. Once he left many of the people in the civilian council started screaming to bring back the demon so they could properly banish him and make a spectacle out of him, while the elders were screaming that the Jinchuuriki should be hunted down so his chakra could be sealed as to prevent him from becoming a future threat to the village.

"Everyone Shut the fuck up" Tsunade said, slamming her hands on the table while unleashing her killing intent. This had the desired effect as everyone promptly shut up

"This meeting is over; I will call the next council meeting after settling all the matters with Sunagakure and evaluating the damage and repair work from the Oto-Suna invasion." Tsunade finished and stood up, walking towards her office and not looking back.

When she entered her office she was greeted with the sight of one Akio Morita, she of course knew who he was but wondered what was he doing in his office.

"What business do you have here Akio, and better make it quick as I am not in a good mood" Tsunade said with an undertone of threat

"I will tell you but in private" Akio said with a knowing look. Understanding Tsunade dismissed her ANBU and cast the privacy seal on the office and gave Akio an expecting look.

"I have a letter from Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, and before you ask how I know Naruto's full heritage let me explain" Akio said seeing Tsunade panicky and questioned filled look.

So Akio told her everything from Sandaime one day finding Naruto hunting food in jungle from training him to one day become his successor while leaving out the part that he had the Sharingan and was trained by both Shisui and Itachi while also leaving out the part about Karin as Naruto has specifically told him not to tell anyone about it.

"I will be taking my leave Hokage-sama" Akio said once he gave Tsunade the letter.

Tsunade just sat there processing the whole information but it explained a lot, like how he was able to handle himself on his first C-rank mission which turned into A-rank, how he had learnt Rasengan in just a week, or how he could handle himself on all of his different missions which turned out to be more complicated than first expected. After digesting all the information she opened the letter

'Tsunade Baa-Chan, if you are reading this letter then that means I have been banished and would not be able to fulfil my promise to you of taking the hat from you, but you don't need to be sad, some dreams come true and some don't and it is the duty of a shinobi to endure and move forward.

I know Akio explained everything to you so let me come straight to the point, the Sandaime sent me to academy to monitor the next generation and how to bring about their full potential, so here are my suggestion as to how to bring their full generation

Sakura Haruno- a typical fan girl, before training her should be broken out of her Fan-girl attitude, has high orientation towards Genjutsu. Should be taken as your apprentice only if you see potential in her and not because as a favour to me since it was just a part of my mask but I do want her to improve.

Sasuke Uchiha- A full psychological evaluation should be done and only then should join the Shinobi ranks, has a high aptitude for Taijutsu and Ninjutsu.

Hinata Hyuga- she has a high aptitude for medical arts and makes her own healing cream. Due to her Byakugan has potential to her surpass you in medical arts. Needs to be more confident

Shino Aburame- a good head on his shoulders, but should expand his techniques from more than just clan techniques. Taijutsu recommended as could transplant a bag during hand to hand combat

Kiba Inuzuka- needs to cool down and needs to think more strategically rather than just attacking head on.

Rock lee- Needs something to compliment his Taijutsu style. Recommended learning how to wield different weapons preferably Bo-staff due to the power involved in Strong-fist

Tenten- Needs something to compliment her excellent use of different weapons. Recommended Genjutsu to support her

Neji Hyuga- Prodigy but needs to expand his horizon.

Ino Yamanaka- Fan-girl same as Sakura, but along with her clan techniques could be trained in medical arts or Genjutsu

Chouji Akimichi- Due to clan's preference on physical strength, should be pushed towards learning weapons and may be Ninjutsu due their larger than normal chakra reserves

Shikamaru Nara- should concentrate on his stamina as he doesn't have much but is a natural strategist.

There was also a girl named Yakumo Kuruma, Sandaime Jiji told me about whose abilities were sealed due a demon in her brain but the sealing was not fully successful, please have Jiraiya-san look further into this.

Also i recommend that Konohamaru should be personally trained by Jiraiya once he becomes Chunin so that you can have a worthy Rokudaime Hokage. That's all good bye Baa-Chan, and please don't send Jiraiya to search for me as I am not coming back. And don't tell anyone about this letter

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto'

Tsunade just stared at the letter while few tears dropped from her eyes, after which she copied all the suggestions given by Naruto and burned the letter while sending a prayer for Naruto's well-being and safety while mentally thanking him.

At the border of Fire country

Both Naruto and Karin were drinking tea at an inn in a shop. They both had left Konoha three days before the council meeting with Naruto leaving a seal reinforced shadow clone just for the meeting and he had just received his memories.

"So where do we go now Naruto?" Karin asked

"To our homeland Uzushiogakure no Sato" Naruto answered

 **AUTHOR NOTE: I HOPE YOU LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY FIRST FAN-FICTION. I KNOW MANY PEOPLE WOULD SAY HOW NARUTO CAN HAVE THREE AFFINITIES OR KOTOAMASTSUKAMI IN JUST ONE EYE, WELL THIS IS A FAN-FICTION FOR A REASON. ALSO MANY PEOPLE WOULD THINK THAT NARUTO IS TOO OP BUT LET ME REMIND YOU ITACHI SLAUGHTERED HIS CLAN WITH TOBI AT THE AGE OF 13 AND KAKASHI BECAME A JOUNIN AT 10, AND IN MY FIC NARUTO IS AN UNPARALLELED PRODIGY OF SHINOBI ARTS. MINATO APPEARED INSIDE NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE USING THE SAME TECHNIQUE ITACHI USED TO SEAL AMATERASU IN SASUKE'S EYES TO ACTIVATE UPON A CERTAIN CONDITION. ALSO PLEASE DON'T EXPECT ALL CHAPTERS TO BE THIS LONG**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW, FAV AND REVIEW**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME**


	2. Chapter 2

**`Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Naruto and all of its credit goes to its creator and related parties**

 **NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI NARUTO**

 **GODAIME MIZUKAGE**

 _Previously_

 _Both Naruto and Karin were drinking tea at an inn near the border of Fire country and Wave country. They both had left Konoha three days before the council meeting with Naruto leaving a seal reinforced shadow clone just for the meeting and he had just received the clone's memories. Naruto had also taken the scrolls related to shinobi arts from the Namikaze estates and he had sealed the Shinigami masks and the scrolls related to it from the Uzumaki clan shrine on the outskirts of Konoha_

" _To our ancestral homeland Uzushiogakure no Sato" Naruto answered_

 **CHAPTER 2**

Naruto and Karin were walking towards Wave country as Naruto had explained to Karin that they could get a boat from there for Uzushio, at first Karin asked whether they were visiting the Tazuna's Family as she had been told of all missions Naruto went to when both of them were exchanging stories, but Naruto refused saying he didn't want to put Tazuna or his family in any trouble

"We are being followed" Karin whispered to Naruto, but Naruto didn't give any response

Before they could walk further, they were stopped by six Konoha ANBU but the difference between the regular ones and these were that they all wore a blank mask while having a tip-less tanto with them. Naruto recognised them as Root members, his Jiji had told him all about the group and how it was disbanded, but that certainly was not the case.

"Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, you are to come with us to our master. Surrender peacefully" The one in the centre said who Naruto assumed to be the leader of the group. Now Naruto understood what Danzo was playing at, as long as he was a registered Konoha Shinobi, Danzo could not touch him, not without facing the wrath of the Hokage whether it were Sandaime or Godaime. But once he was banished, Danzo could scoop him up to brainwash him and make him his personal weapon.

"Karin, stand back, I will take care of them. It has been a long time since I have had a decent fight" Naruto said as he stepped forward activating his sharingan and unleashed a monstrous KI, shocking and freezing the Root ANBU in their spots. Before any of them could recover from the KI Naruto was already in front of them with Kunai in one hand while the kunai in his other hand was buried in one of the ANBU's head, killing him instantly. This snapped others and they moved to intercept Naruto and capture him to take him to their master. Two of them appeared on Naruto's either side with Tanto in their hand ready to impale him, while one of them appeared in front of him ready to do the same while two of them stayed behind to observe and provide any backup if needed. But Naruto was ready having tracked them with his sharingan, blocking the two Tanto with his Kunai and kicking the one in front of him, doing a backflip. As soon Naruto landed, he started doing Hand-seals, at lighting fast pace ending on the Tiger sign

'Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu (Fire release: Great Dragon Fire Technique' Naruto thought as he exhaled a large dragon head-shaped fireball towards the three ANBU but at the same time, the two ANBU who stayed behind came in front of the three ANBU, doing Hand-seals ending on the Rat sign

'Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu (Water release: Water Bullet Technique)' both of the ANBU thought as they released two water torrents aimed towards the dragon head-shaped fireball which resulted in mist, but this was what Naruto planned all along, as he came out of the mist with Five similar Dragon head-shaped fireball aimed at all the different ANBU. Four of the ANBU couldn't dodge and perished turning to ash but the leader was able to dodge by jumping on one of the trees.

But as soon as he stood on the tree, he felt a Kunai on his neck. As he slowly turned his neck he looked at the sapphire blue eyes of Naruto and for the first time since he started training under Danzo he felt bone chilling fear. Naruto didn't say anything to him and just slashed his neck and jammed another Kunai, in his head, just to be sure that he dies. After which he burned his body and removed all the traces of the fight.

He went towards Karin who was shocked at the amount of skill her fellow Uzumaki had, and could only hope that she could become as powerful as him.

The two of them continued their journey without any problem, which surprised Naruto as he was sure he would encounter the Akatsuki, as a Jinchuuriki roaming around without protection was to good an opportunity for them to pass up, but reasoned that the news of his banishment most probably hadn't escaped the village yet but he didn't let his guard down.

As they continued their journey, Karin tried to ask Naruto about the person that he said they would meet in Uzushio, but every time Karin asked, he just said that she would recognise this person when they would meet her. He didn't even give her a gender which really pissed off Karin and was highly amusing to Naruto, seeing her face get all red with steam practically coming out of her ears

Few days later

The duo barely made it to Uzushio alive. Their boat had been nearly destroyed by the raging whirlpools, and they had only gone through because Naruto had previously reinforced their craft with a couple of seals.

Both made their way towards the centre of the island where the main village was located. Suddenly both of them tensed as they sensed another presence there.

"You can come out, we know you are there." Naruto said as he activated his Sharingan, now no longer under a Genjutsu seal

Soon a tall woman made way towards them. She was fair-skinned with pupil less brown eyes, had green hair that she tied in a bun on the top of her head with a hair needle running through it, and one short and long strands of hair with orange tips framing each side of her face. She wore sleeveless backless top and short tight pants.

Karin immediately recognised this woman as Pakura of Scorch release, also known as Hero of Sunagakure no Sato. The official story about her was that she had been betrayed by Kirigakure and was killed. But seeing her here now was really confusing. She was about to demand Naruto to explain everything, but before she could Naruto just asked her to follow Pakura or at least the woman who looked like Pakura.

Soon they were inside a wooden house, where Naruto explained everything to her. How Pakura and his parents were on good terms due to teaming up many times during the Third Shinobi world war as Konoha and Suna were allies, how when Pakura was being sent to her mission to Kirigakure, his father got to know about the betrayal planned by the Yondaime Kazekage, how his father informed Pakura about the betrayal, how she escaped from there and contacted his parents, how his parents with the help Akio set Pakura up in Uzushio as a guardian of sort of the island while providing her with a healthy monthly income. She would usually go to the nearest port in Hi no Kuni to collect her income and buy things that she would need while still keeping her skills sharp. Ever after Minato and Kushina died, Akio continued to provide for Pakura, and informed Naruto of her when he was 11.

As soon as Naruto was informed by Akio of his possible banishment, he sent a message to Pakura and asked her to meet him at Uzushio.

"So, what's the plan now Naruto?" Karin asked, as Pakura served them tea and sat.

"First, I need to contact Gamabunta to see whether or not I am still allowed to summon Toads as they are loyal to Konoha but I have been banished" Naruto says.

Soon all three of them were in a large clearing.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)"** Naruto said as he slammed his hand on the ground and soon enough he was standing atop of Gamabunta, the chief of the Toad clan of Mount Myoboku.

" **Who summoned me here?"** asked Gamabunta in a booming voice. Naruto soon landed in front of him

"I have summoned you here Gamabunta-sama" Naruto said while talking with respect unlike his previous encounters with the Toad chief. Gamabunta noticing this knew something was wrong.

" **Why have you summoned me here Gaki?"** asked Gamabunta. So Naruto told him everything. At the end of it Gamabunta had an angry frown on his face.

"I would like to know, whether I would be able to continue to summon the toad clan or not?" Naruto asked.

 **"Yes, you can kid"** Gamabunta said enjoying the surprised look on Naruto's face who was clearly not expecting this, **"You see kid; we of the Toad clan are only loyal to our summoner unless he or she becomes unworthy of the contract. There is also the fact that before your parents death, your father was planning to make the Toad clan his family summons and we of the Toad clan were in favour of this. Now knowing all this I can't remove you from the contract know Can I?"** finished Gamabunta with a grin. Naruto after overcoming his shock thanked the Toad chief profusely.

"Gamabunta-sama, I would also like to request you as to not tell my location to Jiraiya-san and to not to reverse summon me upon his request." Requested Naruto and to Naruto's surprise Gamabunta actually agreed. When Naruto asked the reason for it, Gamabunta said that Jiraiya has shamed himself by not fulfilling his responsibility as his godfather and he would have to discuss it with the Toad elders on whether or not he is still worthy of the Toad contract after which he left for Mt Myoboku

* * *

 _ **Three Years Later**_.

* * *

 _ **Kaze no Kuni (Land of Winds)**_

* * *

It has been three years since Naruto was banished from Konohagakure No Sato (Village Hidden in Leaves) and he escaped from there with Karin, another Uzumaki he met during the Chunin Exams who he rescued from being abused in Kusagakure No Sato (Village Hidden in Grass). From there he met Pakura, talked to Gamabunta and began exploring Uzushiogakure No Sato (Village Hidden in Whirlpool).

 _ **Flashback Starts**_

 _After taking to Gamabunta, Naruto and his group began exploring the village, hoping to find some relic or scrolls in the destroyed village belonging to the Uzumaki clan._

 _As they roamed around, they observed that most of the buildings were destroyed but the one that resembled the Kage tower. As they approached it, they found out that it was protected by a blood barrier, shrugging Naruto bit on his finger and applied his blood on the barrier which unlocked it._

 _As they entered the building, the three of them divided to explore the building faster, although Karin went with Pakura seeing that they could be more barriers or traps that could only be unlocked by an Uzumaki._

 _Soon Naruto entered a room, which could have only belonged to the Leader of Uzushio. As he entered the room, it looked just like the Hokage's office back in the village._

 _On the desk he saw the most beautiful Katana he had ever seen. It was pure black, black as the darkest night. There were no other noticeable features except something that was written on the edge of the blade, but in his opinion, this blade was perfect as it was. From what he could see it was 73cm (28in) in length which was not including the blood red grip._

 _As he reached out for the weapon, he could actually feel the power rolling of the blade, which unnerved him a bit but decided to ignore it. As he picked up the blade, he was suddenly in a room, but what was different about this room that it was bright, not a usual bright but so bright that he had to rub his eyes to adjust to it. As soon as his eyes were able to see, he saw an elderly man walk towards him._

 _He had long white hair, moustache and a squared off goatee. The man also wore armour not unlike those worn by shinobi during the warring clan era; under the armour he wore a long sleeved black outfit, the shoulders of which bore the crest of Uzumaki clan._

" _It seems a descendent of mine was finally able to wield Sutomubureka (Stormbreaker)." The elderly man said._

" _Who are you and what are you talking about?" Naruto asked._

" _You don't know me! I am the strongest Uzumaki and the best Kenjutsu & Fuinjutsu user in history. Ashina Uzumaki, the one who was responsible to make the alliance of Senju and Uchiha clan successful which resulted in creation on Konohagakure No Sato. Brother of Mito Uzumaki, the wife of Shodai Hokage Hashirama Senju, creator and first wielder of Sutomubureka (Stormbreaker)" Ashina introduced himself. _

_After which Naruto apologised to the man and introduced himself, making Ashina realise he was talking to his great-grandson as he remembered having a granddaughter named Kushina. Ashina asked what happened to Uzushio to which Naruto told him how it was destroyed by a coalition of Kumo and Iwa during the second shinobi world war, consisting of a strong 20,000 shinobi force, but there were no survirors among the attacking force, making Ashina laugh knowing his clan would not be taken down so easily. After which Naruto told Ashina everything from how his granddaughter Kushina was in Konoha when it happened to his current situation, which made Ashina sad and angry due to the treatment received by Naruto._

 _Ashina also remarked that this would have never happened if either Hashirama or Tobirama were alive or if the Uzumaki clan were still around. After which Ashina told Naruto about Sutomubureka (Stormbreaker), how he made it form an ore which radiated an unusual power which even he was not able to decipher he found when he first came to Uzushio along with his clan. How the sword was his best creation which combined the abilities of the art of sword making and Fuinjutsu, giving the sword various abilities._

 _When Naruto asked about those abilities, Ashina just smirked and said that he would have to discover them by himself. Naruto then asked how was he here to which the old man replied that before he died he sealed some of his chakra in the sword so that no-one who was unworthy of the sword but it had an unusual effect on the sword making it semi-sentient._

 _They had a long conversation, in which Naruto and Ashina shared different things ranging from their views about the shinobi world to which was better ramen or dango. Ashina also told him about the time when he beat up Senju Hashirama when he asked Mito's hand in marriage. And by beat up he didn't mean that it was a close contest but how he absolutely crushed Hashirama and threatened to kill him if he didn't submit, but even then he refused to give up, after which he finally gave his blessing to the couple. When Naruto asked the reason for this, Ashina said that he saw courage and conviction in his eyes surrounding the love he had for Mito. I saw a man willing to stare into the face of his death for my little sister. That made him worthy; any lesser man who claimed to love her would have just submitted and given up the fight._

" _Naruto, I don't have much time left. I want you to go to the underground bunker underneath this building and channel your chakra. When you do a black stone will reveal itself, on that stone write the Kanji for honour and you will find the treasure of our clan." Ashina said as he burst into a shower of red dust, leaving Naruto alone._

 _Soon Naruto found himself in the same room holding Sutomubureka (Stormbreaker), but he didn't care. He was happy and sad, happy that he got to know not only the strongest member of his clan but also a member of his family; his own great-grandfather and sad that he couldn't spend more time with him._

 _He soon wiped the tears that he had unknowingly shed and went to find Karin and Pakura. He found them soon, both asked about the sword but he just said that he would explain later._

 _They soon found the underground bunker and Naruto did as he was told which unlocked it. As soon as they entered it they were shocked to their core. Their eyes resembled wide saucer plates while there mouth just kept opening and closing._

 _In front of them was the largest library they had ever seen. It consisted of many different sections some of them related to shinobi arts like Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Fuinjutsu while some related to different clan in the shinobi world filled with scrolls. At the end of the library there was a table with what Naruto assumed was a summoning scroll on it which had a head of golden coloured falcon on either ends of it._

 _Behind the table were two rooms on the either side, labelled Money and Weapons_

 _Inside the room of Money, they found out that it was filled with gold and ryo. Enough that they could actually just retire and spend their lives in luxury without worry for their next seven generations. While the other room labelled Weapons had every kind of weapon you could think have like Gunbai (War Fan), Bo-staff (Long Staff), Katana (Long Sword), Nagamaki (Long Wrapping) etc. with various scrolls on different styles that they could be used._

 _After exploring the library for a bit all three of them looked at the summoning scroll, opening it they saw it had many different names but all of them belonged to the Uzumaki clan. The latest summoner on it being someone called Arashi Uzumaki._

 _Since Naruto already had a summoning contract and it seemed that the summoning contract belonged to the Uzumaki clan, it was decided that Karin would be the one to sign it._

 _As soon as Karin signed it, she disappeared in a poof of smoke, which worried both Naruto and Pakura but Naruto reasoned that she must have be reverse summoned, but it did little to decrease their worry._

 _Half hour later Karin returned in another poof of smoke. She explained to them that she was transported to Mt Tengu named after the ancestor of the Falcon clan. She explained how they were the family summons of the Uzumaki Head family and how they detected that she (Karin) was one of the descendants of the head family, hence decided to allow her to use the summoning contract while giving her a personal summon Ra, who was the son of the current head Garuda._

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

They had trained at Uzushiogakure No Sato (Village Hidden in Whirlpools) for two years and had been hunting Missing-nin for the last near to get experience as all three of them knew that sooner or later, the Akatsuki would come after him.

Naruto had grown quite a lot in three years. No more was he the short and scrawny kid who left Konoha but had grown up to be a muscular man however he had more of a swimmer body rather than the body of a muscle builder since his fighting style relied more on speed than strength but it didn't mean that he couldn't throw a mean punch.

He wore steel-toe black combat boots along with a pair of baggy black cargo pants with various extra pockets, a shuriken and kunai holster strapped to each leg due to the fact that he was ambidextrous. He also had a utility belt with several pouches on it along with scrolls for easier usage. He wore a normal black T-shirt that had an upturned collar covering his neck and the Uzumaki clan symbol on its back. Around his neck was a beautiful silver chained necklace with the Shodai Hokage no Kubikazari (First Fire Shadow Necklace), which he had received from his mother figure and Godaime Hokage (Fifth Fire Shadow).

He had also grown in his abilities, mastering all three of his elemental affinities to their highest level with the help of the Uzumaki library, while developing a fourth element in the form of lightning being nearly mastered as he was on its third exercise. He also became a level 10 seal master, which would normally mean that he was a master of Fuinjutsu but the Uzumaki clan had 15 levels which were to be completed to be recognised as a master. He had also mastered his Father's signature move the Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique) and now was looking to improve it just like his father had done to the technique which was originally created by Tobirama Senju the Nidaime Hokage (Second Fire Shadow) but could not use the technique as he did not had the required conditioning until recently as he had completed his father's course to condition your body for the Hiraishin.

He had also learnt Ashina Uzumaki's personal Kenjutsu style: _Tenken (Divine Sword),_ while mastering many of the abilities of Sutomubureka (Stormbreaker). He had also mastered many different weapons in the library. After two years Pakura had declared that now he was undoubtedly an S-rank shinobi in his abilities but was without experience. The toads had told him that he would become even more powerful once he learnt Senjutsu but said that he had to wait to let his body mature a bit more.

Karin had also grown, taken a liking to Fuinjutsu like any other Uzumaki and became a level 7 seal mistress in just three years as she didn't have any prior training in the art. She also took an interest in Iryo Ninjutsu (Medical Ninjutsu) and Kenjutsu. Karin learnt from a scroll in the Uzumaki library that her unique healing abilities could be used via an Uzumaki secret technique which didn't require the patient to bite her and since then had mastered it while learning various techniques. She also found out the basics of Chakra enhanced strength that Tsunade is famous for and was able to recreate it as Naruto found out painfully in one of their sparring sessions. She was also able to use Chakra chains that Naruto's mother was famous for, which made Naruto quite jealous.

Karin also learnt the Uzumaki Kenjutsu style used by most of the clan which was derived from the Falcon style of Kenjutsu the members of the Falcon clan use as they had the unique ability to turn their wings into hands. Garuda said that she would learn the proper Kenjutsu style when she would come to Mt Tengu to train with them for at least a year. The Falcon clan also gifted her The Sword of Tengu wielded by Arashi Uzumaki himself. Both Naruto and Karin found out that they shared the same great-grandfather in Ashina Uzumaki who had two children; Arashi Uzumaki and Akane Uzumaki. Naruto was the grandson of Arashi while Karin was the granddaughter of Akane, making them second cousins while making Tsunade their aunt as she was the granddaughter of Mito Uzumaki, sister of Ashina Uzumaki. Karin had also developed her sensory abilities to the point that they were now subconscious. Pakura had dubbed Karin's level at High A-rank to Low S-rank Shinobi.

Karin wore an elaborate high-collared Kimono with the Uzumaki clan symbol on the back of the obi which was tied around her waist. She had her hair in her unusual hairstyle; short and spiky on the right side while longer and straight on the left side. She also wore brown narrow glasses, which have serrated blade.

Pakura had not being idle in these three years as she herself trained while also training Naruto and Karin. She had learnt various different Katon (Fire release) and Futon (Wind release) Jutsu, while creating different Shakuton (Scorch release) Jutsu. She also developed a third elemental affinity in the form of Doton (Earth release) in these three years. Pakura had remarked that now she was firmly an S-rank shinobi but didn't know who was stronger; she or Naruto as both of them had not sparred using all of their abilities as they always put some limiter on themselves to better train themselves.

When they left Uzushio, they requested the Falcon clan to keep the Uzumaki library and treasure at Mt Tengu to keep it safe, which Garuda accepted. They didn't ask the Toad clan as the Falcon clan has been the family summon of the Uzumaki clan for years and the fact that Jiraiya could also access it. But Naruto did request Gamabunta to keep the scrolls he bought from the Namikaze estate at Mt Myoboku which Gamabunta accepted and told him that no-one expect from him and the Toad elders Fukasaku and Shima would know about the scrolls, not even Jiraiya for which Naruto thanked the Toad chief.

When Naruto asked about Jiraiya, Gamabunta simply said that he told Jiraiya that he knew about his (Naruto's) Location and that he was safe, but wouldn't tell him(Jiraiya) as requested by him (Naruto).

Currently they were on their way to Sunagakure no Sato (Village Hidden in Sand), due to the fact that Naruto had learnt that his friend Sabaku no Gaara (Garra of the desert) had become the Godaime Kazekage (Fifth Wind Shadow) and wanted to congratulate him. Pakura was against it at first but Naruto convinced her that Gaara was not like his father and reassured her that if anyone tried to harm her, he would show no mercy to that person.

As they were on their way Karin sensed three chakra signatures coming towards them. Telling her companion that one of them was completely fresh while the other was fatigued but would still is be able to fight, while the third person had completely exhausted his chakra reserves and was unconscious. All three of them hid themselves using one of the Uzumaki Barriers which took the appearance of its surrounding and hid their chakra signature making it almost impossible to detect them without the aid of a Doujutsu (Visual Techniques) like the Sharingan or an experienced sensor-nin.

Sasori also known as Akasuna no Sasori (Sasori of Red Sand) was walking with his partner Diedara also known as Bakuton no Diedara (Diedara of Explosion Release) were walking towards one of their bases after capturing the Ichibi Jinchuuriki Garra. As they were travelling they were intercepted by Kankuro who was Garra's elder brother but was defeated by Sasori and was left to die after Sasori poisoned him. Diedara was carrying Garra on the clutches of a bird that he created with his clay while Sasori walked beside him.

Suddenly a Kunai was imbedded in front of them, just ahead of Sasori's feet but before they could do anything Naruto appeared in front of them in a yellow flash and smashed a Rasengan (Spiralling Sphere) into the Hiruko puppet of Sasori which was spillentered and crushed as Sasori left it, jumping back showing his real form and seething at the destruction of his beloved puppet.

"Akasuna no Sasori (Sasori of Red Sand) and Bakuton no Diedara (Diedara of Explosion Release), S-rank Nuke-nin (Rouge shinobi) from Suna and Iwa respectively." Naruto said but was not recognised by them as his face was hidden due to the cloak he was wearing.

"You clearly recognise us kid, so is there a reason that you attacked us or you just have a death-wish." Sasori said as whatever this kid's reason was he was going to kill him for destroying his art. When he turned to Diedara and saw him staring at the kid with fear?

"Don't underestimate him Sasori-sempai, he can use the Yondaime Hokage's cursed Jutsu the Hiraishin, through which he (Yondaime Hokage) obliterated Iwa's and Kumo's army and won the Third Shinobi World War by himself for Konoha." Diedara said in a trance and fear in his voice.

"Who the hell are you? And how do you know that Jutsu, I thought it died with the Yondaime Hokage." Asked Sasori in anger as he looked at the cloaked bastard in front of him

"Don't you recognise me, after all I am one of the targets of your organisation, the Akatsuki" Naruto said, as he started to remove his cloak. Both Sasori and Diedara were confused by the statement until Naruto removed his cloak.

"How the hell are you able to perform that Jutsu? You were just a dead-last, Kyuubi Jinchuuriki who was banished from Konohagakure No Sato (Village Hidden in Leaves)" Sasori said in anger and disbelieve in his voice as he didn't think a dead-last like Naruto could perform such a Jutsu.

"My abilities were vastly understated. Now you have two options. One leave Gaara here and live to see the next day or I kill the both of you and take Garra from your dead bodies" Naruto said in a cold voice, his eyes narrowing in anger at the state of his friend.

"Diedara, you go to the base with the Ichibi Jinchuuriki as he is our priority while I will defeat and capture this bastard who believes that he can play with the big boys" Sasori commanded Diedara.

"As you wish Sasori-sempai, but be careful as he can use that cursed jutsu" Diedara said as he left for the base on his clay bird.

"Don't you wish to pursue Diedara or your caring for the Ichibi Jinchuuriki was just an act?" Sasori questioned

"How are you sure that separating you two wasn't part of my plan?" Naruto questioned back, as Sasori realised that he had fallen for the brat's plan.

Wasting no time, Sasori quickly unsealed his puppet of Sandaime Kazekage (Third Wind Shadow). Naruto narrowed his eyes at it since he had deep respect for the Kages regardless of their nation not only for their combat abilities but also due to them leading their villages so well, almost all of them as he didn't respect Yondaime Mizukage (Fourth Water Shadow) due to the bloodline extermination he was causing in Kirigakure no Sato (Village Hidden in Mist) nor Yondaime Kazekage (Fourth Wind Shadow) for his actions against both Pakura and Garra.

"So you were the one who killed the Sandaime Kazekage (Third Wind Shadow) and not only that but to desecrate his body. You disgust me" Naruto said

"No one understands true art, now he will live eternally and has taken the face of true art." Sasori replied chuckling, while Naruto's anger grew "and after the Akatsuki is done with you and Ichibi, I will make you both part of my collection" he finished

Under different circumstances Naruto would have loved to fight Sasori without using his Sharingan or Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan just to test himself, but knew rescuing Garra took priority.

Just as Naruto finished that thought he saw a hail of poisoned senbon needles coming towards him, he threw one of his Tri-pronged Kunai above him, teleporting in a Yellow Flash, avoiding the senbon and caught the flying Kunai in Mid-air.

As soon as Naruto caught the kunai, he activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, closing his left eye; he concentrated his right eye on the Sandaime Kazekage's puppet.

" **Amaterasu (Heavenly Illumination)"** Naruto whispered as the puppet of Sandaime Kazekage was destroyed by the black flames.

Sasori was too shocked and angered at seeing his most precious creation being destroyed that didn't stop to think about the fact that Naruto had Mangekyo Sharingan or the fact that he can use Amaterasu (Heavenly Illumination).

"How dare you destroy my most precious piece of art. THAT WAS AN EXQUISITE PUPPET YOU DESTROYED. DAMN THE AKATSUKI AND EXTRACTION TO HELL, YOU ARE GOING TO DIE FOR THAT, YOU DAMN BASTARD" Sasori shouted as he was beyond pissed and was not going to stop until he killed that damn bastard.

He (Sasori) threw away his cloak and Naruto's eyes widened at seeing Sasori's mechanical body, realising that Sasori had made himself into a puppet. Sasori opened his chest cavity and took out the last scroll from behind

" **Akahigi: Hyakki no Soen (Secret Red Move: Performance of a Hundred Puppets)"** Sasori shouted as unsealed a Hundred puppets while chakra threads shot out of the core of his Puppet body and connected to the puppets as they flew in the air. Sasori laughed as Naruto just stood there and gazed at the flying deadly army while listening to Sasori's taunts.

"You should feel honoured Kyuubi brat. I took down a small village with this technique alone and never had to use it to defeat a single opponent." He said laughing maniacally, as Naruto took out two Kunai in both of his hands and gazed at them.

' _Let's see after all the training , countless hours and shadow clones, have I finally managed to master The_ _ **Hiraishin**_ _at the level my Father was able to do it.'_ Naruto thought as he closed his eyes in concentration ignoring the laugh coming from his opponent and remembered the words his father wrote with the instructions to his Technique

' _Close your eyes and forget your Emotions completely. This technique requires concentration of the highest level. But if used correctly could wipe out an entire army. Forget everything and become one with The Flash. Just focus on you and the targets. Focus on each and every beacon like a grid and brake down forces strategically. I only trust one person that can and will inherit this technique from me: My Son. Use it wisely for it is a technique that can turn the tide of wars and is too powerful to get into wrong hands that will use it to harm others. Make me proud and inherit my Legacy.'_

Naruto recited those words in his head as he pocketed two Kunai and threw a couple of them towards the puppet army. Sasori laughed at the pathetic attempt to fight an army by himself. No matter how strong the Kyuubi brat had become, he could not defeat an army by himself, Sasori thought lost in his insanity

" **Ninpo: Kunai Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Ninja Art: Kunai Shadow Clone Technique)"** Said Naruto as he held the tiger hand-seal and pumped enough Chakra making the Kunai multiply a thousand fold and rain down the puppet army as they imbedded themselves in many parts of each of Sasori's puppet. Naruto took out two Tri-ponged Kunai in a reverse grip, channelling wind chakra through the blades increasing their sharpness and reach as they glowed blue, staring at Sasori with such cold eyes that he (Sasori) almost shivered.

"Don't blink" Said Naruto as he disappeared into a Yellow Flash and the next thing Sasori saw was several Yellow Flash lit up in the sky and one by one his puppets started breaking up and tearing apart. Naruto's mind went into a trance as he flashed again and again and his wind chakra charged kunai cut through the puppet, like hot knife through butter. He didn't even see what was happening. He was moving too fast, everything was a blur as he went through Sasori's puppet army.

Sasori most powerful technique was destroyed in front of him in mere moments and he didn't even realise when his final puppet fell and a kunai was thrown at his feet, Naruto's wind chakra charged Kunai piercing through his chest. He gazed at those icy blue eyes as his vision blurred.

"This is true art" Sasori said his final words as he left this world.

" **Hiraishin Level 3: Flash step"** Naruto said

' _I did it Tou-san (Father), I finally did it, are you proud of me?'_ thought Naruto as he gazed at the sky.

Naruto then checked Sasori's body and got two scrolls, which he sealed up on his wrist; he then sealed Sasori's body for bounty and went towards the direction of Diedara.

With Diedara (Same time as Naruto v/s Sasori)

Diedara was flying on his clay bird towards the Akatsuki base as he thought about the Kyuubi brat and how the hell was he able to use the Technique which made Yondaime Hokage the fastest shinobi of his generation. But the more he thought about it, the more he noticed the uncanny resemblance between Minato Namikaze and Uzumaki Naruto which led him to conclude that the Kyuubi brat was at the very least somehow related to that damn Namikaze.

So busy in his thoughts that Diedara almost missed the huge Fireball coming towards him, making him jump of his clay bird, but as soon as he did he was wrapped up in chains and felt his chakra being forcefully sealed before he was knocked out.

What really happened was that Karin and Pakura were following Diedara on Ra, the personal summon of Karin. He didn't notice them due to the seals applied to their cloaks which supressed their chakra to minimum level as to avoid detection. As soon as they were close enough to him, Pakura used a Genjutsu to make Diedara see that a huge Fireball was coming towards him, making him abandon his clay bird, giving Karin enough time to use her chakra chains to capture Diedara while also rescuing Gaara. Soon they saw Naruto just below them motioning them to follow him.

Soon they all three of them arrived at their current hideout at an oasis they had found which was protected by cloaking seals. They had placed multiple chakra suppressing seals on Diedara while tying him to a tree with chakra enhanced bindings, while also removing the ring that he had which they sealed off since it was giving of chakra of its own and could be used to track them. Karin had done all she could to help Gaara overcome chakra exhaustion and had said that he just needs to rest for a while.

All three of them waiting for Gaara to wake up so that they could interrogate Diedara seeing at it were his (Gaara) village that was attacked. While Gaara was resting Naruto decided to improve the seal which contained Shukaku by using the same Eight Trigrams Sealing Style his father used to imprison Kyuubi into him adjusting the seal to suit Gaara which would allow to him to sleep from now on.

Soon Gaara began to stir so Karin called everyone. The first thing that Gaara saw when he woke up was that he was surrounded by three individuals, still shaken from the Akatsuki attack, he called upon his sand to attack them, which all three of them were able to dodge, as Gaara was still tired.

"Now is that the way to greet the people who rescued you, Kazekage-sama?" asked one of them.

Gaara recognised that voice as the voice of the person who first rescued him from his own darkness, of his first friend, Uzumaki Naruto. Gaara rubbed his eyes to shake of his tiredness and clear his vision and saw an older and more mature looking version of his friend.

"Naruto, is that you?" Gaara asked

"Yes, it is me Gaara, or should I now address you as Kazekage-sama?" replied Naruto. Gaara first thought that he was in a Genjutsu and sent out a pulse of chakra to cancel it. Once he was sure this was not a Genjutsu that he relaxed but only slightly

"What happened? How are you here? Where are we? How did you find me?" Garra would have continued asking questions, but Naruto raised his hand stopping him as he offered him a cup of tea.

"First, drink this, it a soothing tea blend, it will help to relax your nerves. And yes I am real so you can stop sending out that chakra pulse every minute. I will explain everything to you." said Naruto. Gaara took the tea and kept it aside.

"I would like to ask you some questions." Gaara said to which Naruto just nodded. Gaara then proceeded to ask Naruto some questions that only Naruto would be able to answer.

"Now are you satisfied that I am the real Naruto?" asked Naruto in an amused tone once Gaara finished his question.

"I am sorry my friend but I had to be sure as there has been no news about you in these past three years ever since you were banished from Konoha. Also I was just captured by the Akatsuki so I was a bit on the edge." replied Gaara as he sipped tea.

"I understand anyone would react like you did in your situation. I would have been worried if you had not reacted that way." said Naruto.

The two friends then exchanged stories of the experiences that they had these past three years. Naruto also explained to Gaara that he had improved his seal using the same method through which his seal was made.

Naruto also introduced Karin and Pakura. When Gaara learnt about the truth of Pakura's mission to Kirigakure no Sato (Village Hidden in Mist), he apologised to her on the behalf of his father even if he used the term loosely. Gaara even offered all three of them a position in Sunagakure no Sato but all three of them refused. Naruto and Karin because they wanted to travel the world more and joining a Hidden Village would restrict them and also because Naruto didn't want to create any trouble for Gaara since he was also a marked man like Gaara, but Akatsuki might come after him with more powerful members seeing he contained the strongest of the Biju. Pakura refused since while she had good memories of Suna, there were tainted by the betrayal and couldn't bring to become loyal to a place that had betrayed her.

Gaara understood this but insisted they at least come to Suna with him and let him thank them properly and said he wouldn't take no for an answer. Naruto agreed to this but said that they would wear their cloaks with their faces covered unless they were around people that could be completely being trusted. Gaara after thinking about it for a while agreed with this condition.

Later that night

Naruto decided that now would be a good time to interrogate their prisoner. He walked up to Diedara and threw water on his face waking him up.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Once I get free from here, you will regret not killing me you Kyuubi Brat." Diedara shouted as he saw Naruto look at him with the same look Itachi always gave him. The look that said you aren't worth my time. It pissed him off. He was an S-rank Shinobi, he deserved respect.

Naruto didn't say anything to him; he just activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

" **Kotoamatsukami (Distinguished Heavenly Gods)"** Whispered Naruto as he entered Diedara's mind and took all the information the man had about the Akatsuki. When Naruto first learned about his second Mangekyo ability, he was in awe. To be able to enter someone's mind and have access to all of their information, while also having the ability to manipulate them without them even knowing was both an amazing and terrifying ability, his father had said that while it was a very useful ability, he shouldn't abuse it as it would make him nothing more than a monster, which Naruto vowed to never become.

But just like with every powerful technique, this one also had a downside; it could only be used once in ten years. But Naruto was able to reduce this period to five years when he gained Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

After which Naruto cut-off Diedara's head while he (Diedara) was still in the Genjutsu, while burning up his body. After which Naruto started studying the two scrolls he gained from Sasori.

Next day

All four of them were travelling back to Suna with Naruto, Karin and Pakura in their cloaks. When Gaara asked them that why he couldn't sense any Chakra from them, even civilians had a little, so Naruto explained to him how the cloaks worked while also explaining that not even Doujutsu could see through there hoods.

Naturally Gaara was surprised and awed by this, and asked if he could make these for his own ANBU. Usually Naruto would have immediately refused any such request, but he decided to compromise with him, saying that he wouldn't give him the Chakra cloaking seals but instead would improve Suna's barrier system, promising him that it would become even better than Konoha, which currently had the best barrier system out of all five major Shinobi Villages due to their knowledge of Fuinjutsu, while teaching the person appointed by Gaara on how to operate the Barrier.

In addition to this both Naruto and Karin would teach a class of 40 people each on Fuinjutsu for three months while giving Gaara various books on Fuinjutsu excluding the ones with Uzumaki clan secrets.

Gaara thought for a while knowing that this was best he would get out of Naruto decided to accept it. Naruto then gave Gaara the three scrolls he retrieved from Sasori. He then explained that the two scroll contained Sasori's knowledge about puppetry and his various puppets. Garra thanked Naruto knowing how valuable these things were, while Naruto just waved him off saying to think nothing of it.

* * *

 **Konohagakure no Sato (Day Gaara was Kidnapped)**

* * *

 **Hokage Tower**

* * *

 **Hokage Office**

* * *

Tsunade was sitting in her office going through paperwork. Taking a small break she thought back to the events that happened after Naruto was banished.

Soon after Naruto's banishment, the council made Naruto's Jinchuuriki status public stating that Naruto was no longer a shinobi or even a citizen of Konoha, the law that the Sandaime made was invalid. The news had received mix response from the younger generation. While many followed their parents lead into hating and fearing Naruto viewing him as Kyuubi in human form, those who had interacted with him did not share their views as they just saw him as a person who got the raw deal from the village.

The news devastated the Konohamaru cops who cried knowing their boss had to carry such a burden and vowed to become strong with Konohamaru declaring that he would become Hokage to make Naruto proud and bring him back home.

This news had the biggest impact on the members of the former Konoha 12.

Shino stated that he respected Naruto even more for carrying such a burden and could relate on some minor level what it was to be a host of a living being while Neji's respect for the blonde also went higher for carrying a burden one heavier than him.

When Lee had heard the news, he shouted about how bright Naruto's flames of youth were and that he would train harder to match him.

While Hinata took the news worst as she had cried hard, only knowing now how much Naruto went through and she did not help him due to her shyness. But this built a new resolve in her as she vowed to become as powerful as she could become to bring Naruto back.

Even with the news of Naruto's Jinchuuriki status being revealed, the opinion of most of Konoha 12 didn't change.

The only members of the Konoha twelve that had anything bad to say about Naruto were Ino (much to her father's disappointment) and Sakura. They had taken the view of believing that Naruto was a Demon, while Sasuke boasted when he heard the news that he knew that the dope couldn't have beaten him without some help and saying that if it wasn't for the Kyuubi's Chakra Naruto would never have beaten him. To which Shikamaru had put him down a peg or two by telling him it still didn't change the fact that Naruto still defeated him and it wasn't any different than when Sasuke had used the power of the Curse seal that he got from Orochimaru. This, of course, shut up the boy for a while.

When news of Naruto's banishment reached the other nations where Naruto has made an impact in were not happy. The Fire Daimyo received various letters from the Daimyos of Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves), Cha no Kuni (Land of Tea), Haru/Yuki no Kuni (Land of Spring/Snow), Tori no Kuni (Land of Birds), Mitsu no Kuni(Land of Honey) and Na no Kuni (Land of Vegetables), stating that they were furious by the banishment of Uzumaki Naruto who helped each one of them and stated they would annul the -treaties they currently had once the three-year time period comes to an end, which was last month. Now Konoha had only Takigakure No Sato (Village Hidden in the Waterfall) with Taki no Kuni (Land of Waterfall) and Sunagakure No Sato (Village Hidden in Sand) with Kaze No Kuni (Land of Wind) as there only allies, while the relationship with them was very tense to say the least.

The Fire Daimyo himself came to Konoha with a large contingent of his samurai and demanded explanation on the banishment of Uzumaki Naruto. He was not happy with the explanation given to him by the council and knew it would not appease the other daimyo and while he could not interfere with the internal workings of Konoha, he had enough rights to punish any Konoha shinobi, at first he decreed that Uchiha Sasuke would remain a genin for a 3 years and would not receive any shinobi training while also ordering Jiraiya to seal the curse seal and if the Uchiha ever used it, under any circumstances he would be killed on the spot without any trial. He also nullified the Banishment of Uzumaki Naruto declaring him to be a retired shinobi as such Konoha had no authority on him. But was convinced by the elders to reduce Sasuke's punishment stating that Konoha was at its weakest since the Kyuubi attack due to the Suna-Oto invasion and they needed the revival of Uchiha clan and for Sasuke to become strong so that Konoha could still be seen as strong.

Relenting The Fire Daimyo decreased his punishment to a year of house arrest while receiving no training and no promotion for 2 years. The Fire Daimyo also decreased Konoha's funding by 20% for the next three years knowing he couldn't decrease it further as it would ultimately harm his country but warned the council that any further decisions like this and they would face his wrath.

Once Sasuke's house arrest was over, he was reinstated as a member of Team 7 under Hatake Kakashi with Sakura (Who Tsunade has refused to take on as an apprentice stating she didn't deserve it, and told her if she wanted to become a medic-nin, she could join the medic nin program she had started and prove herself worthy to be trained by her.) with another shinobi named Sai who was appointed by elders to keep an eye on Sasuke.

Hinata had also joined the medic-nin program while continuing her training with her father (who surprisingly was supportive of her dreams and said he would help her in any way he can) and Kurenai as she had heard from an angry Sakura that Tsunade would not take any apprentice and the only way to be personally trained by her is to prove themselves worthy.

Tsunade had offered Hinata to become her apprentice after a year seeing how she had the most potential out of all the people in the program something which made Sakura extremely jealous, while Hinata had squealed and hugged her (Tsunade) before realising what she had done becoming incredibly red in a face and mumbled a sorry while Tsunade waved off her apology and told her to report the next day so that they could make a schedule as Hinata had to keep up with her clan training as well.

Thinking about her latest apprentice led her to think about rest of the former Konoha 12. She had implemented most of the suggestions given to her by Naruto while ordering their Jounin-sensei to up their training and bring out their full potential.

Tsunade had also ordered Jiraiya to look into the case of Yakumo Kuruma. Once both Tsunade and Jiraiya were able to fully able to understand her case, Jiraiya had sealed her Ido with one of his most powerful seals while Tsunade was able to heal her physical body to the point that now she had a healthy body for her age. Soon Tsunade had Yakumo join team Kurenai since Hinata was now her (Tsunade) apprentice and wasn't able to actively take part in team missions.

This also helped mend the relationship of Kurenai and Yakumo, with Kurenai apologising to Yakumo and explaining her whole mission. Yakumo eventually forgave Kurenai, while Kurenai helped Yakumo, teaching her many of her own Genjutsu, while both worked together to develop new ones.

Tsunade then thought about the conversation she had with Jiraiya about Naruto

 _Flashback Starts_

 _Tsunade had just told Jiraiya everything she had learned from Akio about Naruto, not only because she thought he deserved to know but also because he was her most trusted shinobi and Konoha's spymaster._

" _I need to go and find Naruto as soon as possible, I need to explain to him everything and apologise for not being there for him" Jiraiya said as he stood up but before he could leave,_

" _No Jiraiya." Tsunade said, as Jiraiya was about to protest when she raised her hand "Jiraiya, Naruto deserves his freedom. It is after all our own fault that he was treated like a pariah in the village. Only if we had listened to sensei and came back to Konoha, to take care of Naruto and not be lost in our own grief" Jiraiya averted his eyes at this, as his sensei had asked him many times to come back to Konoha to take care of Naruto while training another spymaster. He could have done so but did not because he needed some distraction to deal with his grief and he could not even look at Naruto without being reminded of his student._

" _What do you want me to do?" asked Jiraiya in a defeated tone but was already making plans to search for Naruto orders are damned. Tsunade undid the privacy seals and told Shizune to send the ANBU team she had called._

" _You will be assigned ANBU team led by Hare for 3 years. In these 3 years I want you to find everything you can about Akatsuki and if possible eliminate their members while also training team Hare to become your successor in being Konoha's spymaster. After the 3 years are over, I would like you to become a member of both Konoha council and the Hokage adviser while also training an apprentice. I would recommend sensei's grandson but the ultimate choice is up to you" Tsunade said._

 _After which Jiraiya left with the ANBU team saying that he would think about the apprentice thing, while making plans to find Naruto._

 _Flashback Ends_

Soon Tsunade was bought out of her reminiscing when Yurika a decoder barges inside her office

"There's an emergency Godaime-sama" Yurika says

"What's all the commotion?" Tsunade asks

"We recently received an emergency message from Sunagakure no Sato. Here is the decoded message" Yurika replied as she gave Tsunade the decoded message.

As soon as Tsunade read the message, she called Shizune to send Team Kakashi and Hinata to her office

Once team Kakashi along with Hinata reported, she started debriefing them

"The Godaime Kazekage of Suna had been kidnapped by Akatsuki" Tsunade started, as all the members of the team became completely serious, "We have more information pertaining to Akatsuki than they do, that's why they have requested assistance from us. Team Kakashi I am assigning you the mission to go to Sunagakure, find out more about the situation and send a report back to Konoha. You will follow any of their orders and back them up. Hinata, you will have an additional mission to help heal as many people as you can in Suna." Tsunade said

"Hai" replied Team Kakashi

"I will make you proud shishou" Hinata said, ignoring the jealous look Sakura sent towards her.

As team Kakashi left, Jiraiya made his presence known

"Was it wise to send them?" Jiraiya asked.

"Probably not, but this is an emergency we don't have the option of being plucky. Besides Hinata has progressed way beyond my expectations while Kakashi is one of the strongest Jonin we have." Replied Tsunade

"I wasn't worried about them but about the other three" Jiraiya said

"Kakashi can handle them" Tsunade replied.

Jiraiya left after that. He had collected as much information as he could about the Akatsuki, while also training the ANBU team in the art of infiltration, making them the successor of his spy-network. Now they handled the field work, while he helped Tsunade run the village, managing his spy-network from the village and training Konohamaru, but he could not make him his full apprentice as he had told Tsunade he would make him his apprentice once he became chunin, which could be soon as he was participating in the chunin-exams which would happen in Suna in 4 months.

Jiraiya also couldn't find any leads on Naruto, and while he had been assured by Gamabunta that his godson was fine, he couldn't help but worry and hoped wherever his godson was he was happy.

* * *

With Naruto's group

* * *

As the group reached Suna, they encountered a team from Konoha which included: Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Hinata and fifth member who they learned was named Sai (all of them wear the same outfit they wore in shipudden except Sasuke who wore a black Konoha Chunin uniform.). Accompanying them was Chiyo one of the two Honourable siblings of Suna. Before anyone could speak, Gaara spoke

"All things will be discussed in my office. Chiyo-sama, I would like you to inform my siblings of my return and that they need to report in my office immediately along with you and your brother" and then motioned the Konoha team to come with him.

Kazekage's Office

Gaara sat on his seat as Temari stood beside him; Gaara had already being told about. The three cloaked individuals stood on the right side of the office while the Konoha team stood at the left while the two honourable siblings sat in front of him.

"As you can see, we no longer need your assistance but I express my gratitude towards Konoha for coming to our aid so swiftly. You have until tomorrow to leave my village" Gaara said in a monotone voice to the Konoha team.

"It was not a problem Kazekage-sama. But how were you able to escape Akatsuki?" asked Kakashi.

"I was rescued by these three individuals" replied Gaara pointing to the three cloaked people "And before you ask, I will not give tell you their identities, if you want to know you can ask them directly"

"They don't look like much anyway. I bet I could defeat them easily" said Sasuke in an arrogant voice while Kakashi sighed at his student.

"Want to prove it Uchiha?" asked Naruto while changing his voice through chakra.

"You just name the time and place" said Sasuke

"This is no time for this Sasuke," Interjected Kakashi but was interrupted by Naruto

"Why? The Uchiha should learn that you have back-up such claims. I am sure Kazekage-sama would allow us to use the Chunin exam stadium. I will even sweeten the deal; if your Uchiha wins I would reveal my and my team's identities as well."

"There will be no need for that" Kakashi said, before Sasuke could even reply, "By your permission Kazekage-sama."

"It seems you were just words after all Uchiha." Naruto said, before Kakashi and his team could leave.

"That's it, you just name the time and place, and I will be there to show you just who you are dealing with" Sasuke said now beyond angry.

"6'o clock evening at the stadium used by Suna for the chunin exams. If it is acceptable to you Kazekage-sama?" asked Naruto, seeing Gaara nod, Sasuke nodded as well saying he would be there and left with his team in tow.

"Was that necessary?" Gaara asked Naruto once Kakashi and his team left.

"Of-course Garra, I want to make him understand that you need to back any claim you make through actions. Plus I get to beat him." Naruto replied casually.

After which Gaara asked Naruto and his team to reveal their identities to Temari and the Honourable siblings. All three of them were surprised when they did and had various questions. But before they could voice them, Garra told them to ask them after he explained everything to them.

After Gaara explained everything to them, all three of them needed a few moments to comprehend what they had been told. At the end of it, all three of them were happy, while Temari hugged Naruto and kissed him on his cheek for saving Gaara and soon left, while Naruto was too shocked to do anything.

He was bought out of his shock when Karin bopped him on head muttering about how all men were perverts, while Pakura took both of them out of the office, seeing Gaara too was shocked by his sister's action and wanted to take Naruto out before Gaara tried to hurt him.

When Gaara came out of his shock, he saw he was alone in his office. Soon he went to make arrangement for the Match tonight while thinking about his sister's action and vowed to speak to her later.

SUNA STADIUM

Both Naruto and Sasuke were on the opposite side of stadium while Baki was proctoring the match. Naruto had worn Suna Anbu attire for the match with a mask that looked like Toad. Gaara, Temari, the two honourable siblings, Naruto's team (with their cloaks) and Kakashi's team were all in the Kage box.

As soon as Baki said Hajime, Sasuke vanished from his spot appearing in front of Naruto, his chokuto moving to take Naruto's head of but Naruto just blocked it with a kunai (normal one). Angered by it Sasuke used _Chidori Katana (One thousand current Katana)_ and channelled lighting chakra through his sword but was surprised when Naruto's kunai didn't break and was pushed back by Naruto.

Activating his Sharingan, Sasuke saw that Naruto had channelled wind chakra through his kunai which enabled him to block his _Chidori Katana (One thousand current Katana)_. Not discouraged by this Sasuke again activated his _Chidori Katana (One thousand current Katana)_ and charged at Naruto who deflected each blow easily.

Seeing Kenjutsu wasn't working Sasuke jumped back to make some distance, he started doing hand-seals at a high speed stopping at tiger.

' **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire release: Grand Fireball Technique'** Sasuke thought as he released a large ball of fire towards Naruto, reasoning that he wouldn't be able to do any Suiton (Water release) Jutsu (Techniques) due to being in desert.

' **Suiton: Suigadan (Water release: Water Fang Bullet)'** Naruto thought as he clapped his hands and water manifested itself while taking the shape of a rotating bullet and launched itself at the fireball creating a large mist.

Meanwhile everyone except Pakura and Karin were shocked by this as the only shinobi known for having such mastery over the water style was the Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju, which many believed was due to a Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limit), but that wasn't true. Senju and Uzumaki clans were cousin clans with the Uzumaki clan being primarily very powerful Water Ninjutsu users. Their skill in Fuinjutsu always overshadowed their talents for Water Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu. Mito Uzumaki was the one who trained Tobirama Senju personally during his younger years including helping him perfect the mastery over water style to such degree. Naruto himself found those scrolls on the exercises necessary in the Uzumaki library.

When the mist cleared, they saw that Sasuke was on the floor unconscious while Naruto was standing over him and was not even out of breath again shocking everyone witnessing the match except Pakura and Karin knowing or at least having the idea of what happened.

What actually happened was Naruto had marked Sasuke with a Hiraishin seal during their weapons combat, and when the mist was created he simply teleported behind him and knocked him out, knowing that if there was one thing that Sasuke hated besides Itachi was being to be beaten easily.

 **Author note: I am so sorry for the delay as I was focusing on my other story, but know I am back on this one so updates will hopefully be regular. Next chapter will have Naruto's journey in becoming the Mizukage and bringing change in the elemental nations. Hope you like the new chapter.**

 **Reply to Reviews**

 **Ezekiel: Thank you for your praise and for reviewing this story. And no I will not be giving him the rinnegan as I too think it will make him too Op. As for the pairing I haven't decided yet. I hope you like the new chapter**

 **Blaze02: Thank you for your praise and for reviewing this story. I hope you like the new chapter.**

 **: from what I could translate with the help of google, you want me to continue this story. And if I am right, do not worry I will. Thank you for reviewing.**

 **Cezar A FG: Thank you for following, I hope you like the new chapter.**

 **Garfieldpolanco8: That's the plan. Thank you for the review, hope you like the new chapter.**

 **Gallantfoxsage: I will, thank you for the review; hope you like the new chapter.**

 **Irina: Hope this chapter answers your questions. Thanks for the review and hope you like the new chapter.**

 **Guest: No I have not ditched this story, hope you like the update.**

 **Dark Serpent Cat: No, Naruto will not have the Rinnegan, as to awaken it; you need the chakra of both Indra and Asura. While Naruto does have Asura's chakra, he is only an descendant of Indra.**

 **Munashe Nyatanga1: Thanks for the review, hope you like the new chapter.**


End file.
